John Rocha
"I want all the belts, all the records" - "The Outlaw" John Rocha John Steven Rocha, also known as The Outlaw, is a Pundit, Actor, and Voice Over Artist who is a regular on Collider Movie Talk and Collider Jedi Council. He has also appeared on Collider Heroes and Top Ten. He also serves as the producer of Collider Heroes. He is the current two-time Singles Champion and a founding member of The Four Horsemen. He is also a former Team Champion with teammate Matt Knost with their Team Top 10 The Ultimate Schmoedown era Before the Schmeodown moved to Collider, Rocha had no presence in the singles competition. He made his debut with teammate Matt Knost against Team Champs. Rocha and Knost won and advanced to beat Team Screen Junkies. During this era, Rocha bore his signature cowboy hat, a staple and precursor to what the Outlaw would finally become. The Collider Movie Trivia Schmoedown era Rocha's first match was also the first match of the new era once Collider and its affiliate Complex revamped the Schmoedown. And it was the legendary John Rocha Vs Scott Mantz 1. Rocha ended up losing to Scott Mantz after forgetting Bespin was one of the three locations in The Empire Strikes Back. This devastating loss helped created Rocha's current personality and stepped up his game. In his second singles match came the introduction to devastation. John Rocha Vs Josh Macuga turned out to be a competitive fist fight, with Rocha beating Macuga 17 to 16. His third singles match was the anticipated John Rocha Vs Scott Mantz 2 where Rocha redeemed himself and beat Mantz 13 to 10. His forth singles match, most may record, was one of the most competitive in show history. Kristian Harloff Vs John Rocha turned out to be a barn burner with Rocha narrowly defeating Schmoedown founder Kristian Harloff 19 to 21. Rocha won blindfolded, a rematch in the eyes of Harloff burning bright. Rocha's rampage kept going when he beat then-former champion Mark Reilly in Mark Reilly Vs John Rocha 1 with an impressive victory of 18 to 14 His fifth match was the Ultimate Schmoedown Championship Match against Mark Ellis for a shot at the title against Dan Murrell at the Schmoedown Spectacular. Although a close match, Rocha lost to Ellis 18 to 13 Rocha's shot at the #1 Contender was against Mark Reilly at the 2016 Schmoedown Spectacular. Both evenly matched, it ended with Reilly getting his five point question wrong giving Rocha the win of 19 to 16 and the chance to face the Champion, Dan Murrell in 2017. Rocha made his title shot debut against Dan Murrell in what many fans consider the most anticipated match ever at that point: Dan Murrell Vs John Rocha. Rocha won the belt with a very close victory of just 21 to 20. Reilly came for his revenge with Mark Reilly Vs John Rocha 3 reclaiming the belt back from Rocha. Rocha sits stewing over the devastating loss until the anticipated 2017 Collider Collision. Match History Singles Teams Matches "Top Ten" Schmoes Know Era Collider Era "Team Collider" "Founding Fathers" Celebrity Matches "Singles" "Team Outlaw" Exhibition Matches Ultimate Schmoedown Record Titles and Awards 2x Singles Champion Former Teams Champion 2016 Singles Match of the Year Award (Rocha vs Harloff) Schmoedown Appearances *Top 10 Vs Champs *Top 10 Vs Screen Junkies *Nerdist Vs Schmoes (Announcer) *John Rocha Vs Scott Mantz 1 *Josh Macuga Vs Clarke Wolfe (Announcer) *John Rocha Vs Josh Macuga *Top 10 Vs Rotten Tomatoes *John Rocha Vs Scott Mantz 2 *Schmoes Know Vs Top 10 *Kristian Harloff Vs Andy Signore (Announcer) *Mark Reilly Vs John Rocha 1 *2016 Schmoedown Spectacular *Top 10 Vs Patriots *Mark Reilly Vs John Rocha 2 *Dan Murrell Vs John Rocha *2017 FREE 4 All *Mark Reilly Vs John Rocha 3 Category:Champions Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Top 10 Category:Contributors Category:Schmoedown Contestants Category:The Five Horsemen Category:Exhibition Match Winners